The Unfolding
by ImAzn
Summary: An FF7 cross over with Halo and a few others.


**The Unfolding**

Chapter I-Defeat and Escape

Somewhere in a small town, on a beautiful night under a large oak tree. Ricky invites Mary out to talk. He waits in the tree as he always does, and Mary comes. Ricky filled with excitement from seeing his friend and his secret crush, clamors out of the tree and runs to talk to her. They have some small talk and then he tells her a secret of his.

"I wanna be in SOLDIER, I wanna be strong enough to save everyone!" exclaimed Ricky.

"SOLDIER? Isn't that hard to get in to?" questioned Mary.

"Yeah, but if I become one people will finally recognize me, they'll notice me, and I won't be a nobody like I am now…" Ricky said looking at his feet, tears filling his eyes.

Mary tilts his head up, so they met eye to eye and said with a smile "Just don't forget about us ok?"

"Yeah, ok! I'll come back to visit everyone, I'll make our hometown known to the world!" Ricky shouted with a smile slowly growing on his face.

10 years later in a SOLDIER training room

*Pant Pant* "Man I was this strong 2 months ago? Did I get weaker!?" Shouted Johnny *swords clash* "TAKE THIS!!" Johnny yells as he kicks his copy's sword to the ground and thrusts his sword with full power at the copy. Suddenly the copy attempts to knock him off his feet by doing a low sweep with his leg. "Heh I'm not that slow, WAIT A SEC NO WAY!!..." Johnny yells as he jumps, he see's his copy pick up it's sword and uses momentum of his sweep to throw it at Johnny.

"Enough" A large figure says as he intercepts the sword and clasps both sides of it with his hands and launches it aside. "Johnny you have to be more careful, you may be the only one who's 14 and in SOLDIER, but don't get too cocky."

"Yeah yeah, I just wanted to see if I got any better, but look's like I still have more training to do right Maximus? Anyways let's get to this mission" Johnny says putting his hands behind his head and exiting the room.

"Heh that's funny I thought I just told him not to be so cocky." Maximus say's following Johnny.

As the two walk out, an infantry man emerges from hiding. "Wow, SOLDIER really is amazing, I'll never make it in at this rate…" the infantryman says looking down at his feet. He removes his helmet to show that it is Ricky. "It looks like I can't return home yet…"

In an elevator, stand two SOLDIERs Johnny and Maximus. SOLDIER is an elite fighting group infused with mako energy to enhance their fighting prowess in the battlefield. A trademark of SOLDIER is that their eyes are a deep cool blue, that glow when you look at them. Johnny is a new SOLDIER 3rd class, although he's only 3rd class, he's only 14 and he shows great fighting prowess to others of the same class, he is quick on his feet when it comes to thinking, he's smart and very ambitious. He is under the wing of Maximus, a 1st class soldier that is strong hearted, and holds his pride and honor closer then anyone. He is the age of 36 and mentors Johnny through his various missions and training, as well as other things such as life lessons. The elevator comes to a stop at the 50th floor. The two step out, at the same time the other SOLDIERs on the same floor see Maximus, quickly saluting him with a stiff body. The two enter the briefing room. Inside the briefing room sits the Director, his name is Zero he climbed very quickly through the ranks and then began SOLDIER at the age of 30. He wishes to use SOLDIER to create a safer place for everyone, though he is a very mysterious person.

"Ah I've been waiting for you both, its nice to finally meet you Johnny I've heard you hold great promise." Says Zero as he shakes his hand.

"Yeah, really? Nice to meet you too" Johnny says with a smile.

"Anyways, on to business. We all know know that we are at war with one of the world's strongest power; we have tried to open negotiations with them to end this war. It seems all they want from us is our Mako." Zero says

"Right now the war is resulting in many casualties for us; our allies have been conquered by Shinra. If this mission does not succeed we will have lost a high percentage of our victory, and the morale of our citizens and soldiers will be crushed. The army of the Immortals is ready to execute their commands if we succeed." Maximus says.

"So what is the mission then?" questions Johnny

"You two will be sent in behind the main lines, we need you to destroy their intelligence HQ so that the Immortals can launch an attack on them without worrying about their allies." Zero says.

"Minerva has already been sent in to execute the head of the army that will cause lots of mayhem for their armies." Maximus says.

"Minerva?! The 1st class legend? I look at her as my hero!" Johnny says with great excitement.

"Well then don't let your hero down then" Zero says with a smile.

"Johnny whenever you're ready we'll get going. Finish anything right now; you never know when we'll be back." Maximus says, exiting the room.

"Hey Johnny over here, I wanna show you something." One of the SOLDIERs shouts out.

"Huh? What could it be?" Johnny asks himself as he walks over. Johnny enters the locker rooms and the SOLDIER hands him a box.

"Open it; it's something from a stranger that someone asked me to give to you." The SOLDIER explains. As Johnny opens the box, his face begins to light up as he gets a new cell phone.

"Whoa, are you forreals?" Johnny asks with excitement.

"Yup, you should thank the person, that can do a lot of things, or so I've heard."

"Hmm who was the person? And this thing is confusing"

"You'll get the hang of it soon, and she said it was someone you know from long ago."

"Hmm, who could that be?" Johnny says as he crosses his arms.

"Well I'll see you around alright Johnny? Oh and my names Anya by the way, e-mail me sometime, I've already put my address on your new phone, Good Luck with your mission were counting on you!" Anya then exits the room.

"Ahh I can't think of anyone, hey…wait a sec where'd she go?" Johnny says with a puzzled look. "Oh well I gotta get ready, I'll have to figure this out later." Johnny opens his locker, and takes his combat sword, and in return leaves his training sword. The combat sword is a standard weapon for all SOLDIERs. SOLDIERs are trained with hand to hand and any close range weapons such as daggers or tantos. SOLDIERs are equal and opposites with Shinra's Spartans whom are trained in firearms usage. SOLDIERs also have another unique trait compared to the Spartan, they tend not to use such heavy armor, more specifically their attire consists of a abs plate with the SOLDIER icon imprinted on it, 2 of the highest grade alloy shoulder plates that also cover a little bit of their neck about 2 inches up, a black, purple, or sky blue vest and pants depending on class. (Black-1st, 2nd-purple, 3rd-sky blue) The attire may be worn in anyway they please but must have to abs plate with the icon on it. Spartans on the other hand are in heavy emerald clad armor. Their armor covers every part of their body and the plates are separated with some enhanced carbon fiber. Johnny exits the locker rooms, and suddenly receives a call.

"Hello?"

"Johnny?" a female voice replies.

"Who is this might I be asking?"

"So you forgot….." The call suddenly ends.

"Huh, I wonder who that was. It sounded familiar...oh well I gotta meet up with Maximus before I'm late!" Johnny says while running and putting away his new phone. Johnny makes his way to the rooftops where the helipad is located. He goes through the elevator, doing a few squats as he waits. A few moments later, the elevator stops and Johnny rushes out to see Maximus and a few infantrymen.

"Johnny, are you finally ready?" Maximus asks, looking a little tense.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Johnny says as he jumps into the helicopter followed by Maximus and the infantrymans. Maximus lays his sword down and goes to the cockpit. Maximus's sword is a little bit unusual, the edge is reversed and it is straight edged. These two combined makes the sword almost completely ineffective, it has no speed or power. Maximus does quite well with it though, many wonder how and why.

"So how are you guys?" Johnny asks the infantryman

"….Good…Sir" an infantryman replies looking down at his feet and twiddling his thumbs.

"Nervous?" Johnny says putting his hand on the infantryman's shoulder with a smile.

"ye-yeah that must be it, you SOLDIER members are amazing" the infantryman says looking at Johnny but not in his eyes but rather just gazing at the floor. "I'll never become SOLDIER…" murmurs the infantryman.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing Sir." The infantryman says.

"Alright then, don't worry you'll be fine." Johnny says reassuring the infantryman. "How old are you anyways?"

"14 Sir"

"Oh hey me too, well looks like we have something in common, lemme add your e-mail so we can keep in touch yeah?"

"O-Ok Sir." Mine is-

"Ahh hang on I can't figure out how to use this phone yet." Johnny says tinkering with his phone. As Johnny attempts to figure out his phone, his phone suddenly rings. "Unknown number huh? Hello?"

"I'm sorry I hung up earlier, it's me Kaitlyn" the voice replies in a warm tone.

"Kaitlyn….wait Kaitlyn the one way back in Skarstone? The one who always made fun of me about a year back?" Johnny questioned calmly. Skarstone is Johnny and Kaitlyn's hometown they were childhood friends, or well kind of and then Johnny left one day suddenly while Kaitlyn was out for the army.

"Uhh, yeah about that, I didn't mean it, it was just fun to tease you and I'm now living in Midgar and….." Kaitlyn suddenly trailed off.

"Midgar? Why are you in Midgar? I'm going there right now" Johnny asked until the helicopter began to rumble "Hey ill call you back" *hangs up*

"Everyone get ready to drop, it seems the enemy knew we were coming they've sent in some Spartans in our location so be prepared and be cautious!" Maximus says while picking up his sword. The Infantryman takes parachutes and begins jumping off.

"Hey Maximus wheres our parachutes?" Johnny asked a little puzzled.

"Your in SOLDIER and you don't even know haha that's funny we don't get any, we just jump"

"WHAT ARE YOU MAD? THAT'S LIKE A 5000 FEET DROP!!" Johnny shouted.

"Well don't hit your head then, just remember your training." Maximus then jumps off.

"Man he is crazy…." Johnny then jumps out. As the 2 SOLDIERs and the infantry make it to the swamp like forest below, they find that they are missing someone. They begin to look around a little with high caution. While looking they managed to set off 2 mines and injure another infantryman.

"Gahhh it's impossible to find someone around here!" Johnny shouted in frustration, then putting his hands behind his head and walking off somewhere.

"Johnny stay close, we don't want to get caught, our COM is off to avoid detection." Maximus said while still looking around.

"Yeah I got it, I just need to use the restroom is all…ill be over here" Johnny said

Johnny then runs off to a more private spot. He opens his cell phone and calls back Kaitlyn. While dialing her number though his training spikes into action and takes his sword off his back and blocks an incoming bullet.

"Whos there?!" Johnny shouted, poised to attack. Another shot is fired and again is deflected, but this time a green blur can be seen going behind Johnny. Johnny then rolls forward to avoid the figures swipe. Barely missing by just a few centimeters Johnny launches a counter attack. "Trying to get me from behind won't work!" Johnny shouts while turning around to face to figure and thrusting all at once. The figure sidesteps and grabs Johnny's sword arm, puts it around his back and shoves him to the ground with all his weight, forcing Johnny to lose his sword in the process.

"Arghh, get off me!" Johnny yelled slamming his hand on the ground. The ground begins to shake. The figure jumps off in time to avoid Johnny's quake materia. Materia is condensed earth energy known as Mako, it is endowed with the knowledge of the forerunners, which allows the user to cast unbelievable spells. Materia has 5 levels before it is to its ultimate form, with every use of the material the stronger the materia grows. The drawback on using materia is that it causes the caster to lose spiritual energy, which in turn causes them to be weaker all around. Of course there are ways to restore this spiritual energy; many have been able to manufacture the materia so that people with the ability can use them. Johnny gets a better look at the figure and distinguishes it as a Spartan.

"Whats a Spartan doing here?!" Johnny says while getting back on his feet and snatching his sword back into his fighting stance. The Spartan takes out his assault rifle, a standard issue for the Shinra infantryman, and fires at Johnny. Johnny immediately begins blocking and attempting to get closer to the Spartan by dodge rolling when he gets the chance. While he tries to dodge roll he takes a bullet or two into his back. "Argh, gotta get closer…" Johnny says, but at that moment an infantryman appears behind the Spartan, but the Spartan turns around and bashes him in the chest with the butt of his rifle. The infantryman's chest could be heard being broken as he falls back and lets out a silent scream of pain. Johnny then takes this chance and drops his sword at a 90 degree angle and then spin kicks it with lightning speed for it to impale the Spartan. The Spartan turns around, but the sword reaches it in the chest and impales it into the tree behind the infantryman.

The Spartan looks down at the sword in its chest and catches a glimpse of Johnny. Johnny lets out a roar and drives the sword upward at a 90 degree angle and follows through with the sword striking the ground behind him. The Spartan falls, blood leaking from the gash from its stomach up. The two halves begin to fall apart.

"Are you okay?" Johnny says to the infantryman helping him up. The infantryman falls on all fours and coughs out blood. "Here I'll help you out" Johnny said lifting the Infantryman up and putting his arm around Johnny's neck. The two begin to walk back; Johnny looks back at the Spartan and then continues. "So what's your name?" Johnny asked."

"It's Ricky, thanks for helping me out" He said looking at the ground.

"Ah don't worry bout it, if it weren't for you I could've never gotten close enough to him to use my Climhazzard as I would call it." Johnny said with a bragging tone, and ending with a smile.

"Yeah that looked really cool…I wish I was in SOLDIER." Ricky replied looking at him, then looking back at the ground.

"What happened?" Johnny asked with concern.

"It's nothing…" He replied with some sorrow in his voice.

"Well alright ill just set you down here for now, I'll talk to Maximus about what's going on now." Johnny said setting him down.

Back at the SOLDIER HQ in Midgar

The alarms on all floors are ringing; all SOLDIERs are in combat with the invading Spartans and Hell jumpers. There is rubble everywhere, blocking passageways elevators and leaving potholes. On the floor lay countless bodies of SOLDIER and Spartan alike. Bullet holes decorate the walls with a hint of blood. A group of 5 Spartans ride the elevator going to the top floor, also known as the Director's office. As soon as the doors open, 2 SOLDIERs charge at them, another 2 behind them cast a spell called Tri-Thunder. 3 Guided electric currents travel with great speed towards the Spartans, but the Spartans cast a reflect spell. The two that are charging are struck back by the force of the reflected thunder, then the 2 Spartans fire there assault rifles to the two dismayed SOLDIERs. They both fall, yelling in pain, then are silent. The other two ready themselves and cast Wall. A more distinguished Spartan steps forward with two psi blades in its hand. What is different about this Spartan is that it has a gold lining around the plates of armor on it. Psi blades are katanas that one can see an orange electric current move in a spiral up and down on the katanas. The SOLDIERs are of 2nd class, and charge at the Spartan. The Spartan parries their attacks snapping their swords in half as they come in contact with his blades. The Spartans behind him gun them down. The director steps forth.

"What do you want with us?" He says, looking angered.

"You are wanted dead by Shinra, your people however may live as citizens of Shinra, or die as enemies; please tell all of them now." The Spartan says calmly.

"Alright for the sake of my people…" the Director says sighing, and looking even more angered and flustered.

"All citizens of Midgar lay down your weapons we're surrendering to Shinra, you may all become citizens of Shinra, please do not become enemies." The Director says over the COM and microphone system linked to the city. The Spartan walks over points the gun in the back of his head, and pulls the trigger.

Outside of Midgar on a cliff looking over the city and forest

A figure stands with a ragged cape, a strange helmet, and ragged clothes. It watches the HQ as it collapses and the hundreds of SOLDIERs being put into arrest and shoved into pelicans. The pelicans lift one by one carrying the prisoners aboard. Pelicans are drop ships developed by Shinra that are versatile with many scenarios. It can withstand a great deal of damage from small arms and carry cargo or weaponry from place to place.

"There's nothing here lets go…" the ominous figure says calmly

"RICHARD, WE'RE GOING TO REST I'M TIRED, HOW YOU KNOW THERES NOTHING THERE?!" A female voice replies as she walks up behind him dressed in robes with long black hair and brown eyes.

"I don-" Richard mumbles before being smacked in the back of his head by the girl. "Ow, hey what was that for Jessica?" Richard asks, rubbing the back of his head with both hands.

"That's for leaving me back there!" Jessica yells still panting for breath. At the same time she says this Richard runs in front of her and deflects a bullet. Soldiers in Shinra garb crouched with guns surround them.

"Use reflect Jessica, ill handle this…"Richard says pulling a rapier and a dagger out from behind. The Shinra soldier attire consists of a similar suit to a Spartans but the helmet is not full faced nor is it as bulky. The plates also do not cover as much of there body as the Spartans would have.

"Drop your weapons or we will fire!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Why are you telling us this now, why didn't you say this before you fired…" Richard said with a dark flame emitting from him about 2 inches off his shoulder.

"Drop it no…!" As soon as the soldier says this he is impaled and lifted by the rapier which Richard pulls out then strikes back with the dagger and repeats. He strikes with such high velocity that one can see a ghostly image following the real object. The soldier drops after about 34 strikes, blood gushing from where he was stabbed.

"Fire!" another shouts, but the look of terror overcomes his face as Richard appears and stabs him in the stomach with both weapons, pulling them apart in opposite directions. Then he puts a weapon on each of his shoulder and swipes down on the soldier's shoulders. The soldier's arms fall and his torso cut in half from stomach up. Bullets begin racing and strikes Richard in the back, but he lifts his arm and a black circle appears under each soldier. The soldiers one by one are ripped to shreds by shadow blades that fly upward from the circles. Richard begins to laugh.

"Stop!' Jessica screams casting a spell at the same time with a face full of tears. Richard turns to her, one of his pupils is golden yellow and what used to be white has become black. The hand that was raised has become jagged and black with claws. A white sword falls straight down through his demonic side, and Jessica grasp her chest panting, tears dropping on her knees. Richard lets out a roar similar to a demon and falls over.

Back in the forest of Mideel

"Surrender?!" Johnny asks with an extremely surprised and dismayed look on his face.

"Yeah…we have no choice it seems, were all gonna be taken somewhere to be judged, and the Director seems to have been killed and in turn released all information on all of our locations…they'll be arriving shortly." Maximus says, looking down at the ground closing his eyes. Two pelicans are heard over head and out jumps a Spartan and a squad of hell jumpers. Hell jumpers are the higher rankings of infantry; they are more trained and use a variety of versatile armor. They are deployed often in assassinations and use light armor, or as "battering rams" in war wearing they're heavy armor similar to Spartans.

"Drop your weapons." The Spartan commands. Maximus's infantry drops its weapon, and Maximus follows dropping his sword. Johnny then follows, reluctantly. All of them but one infantryman relinquish their weapons. The infantryman is the one who was lying down but had gotten up when the pelicans were over head, he grips onto his assault rifle tighter. Johnny notices and smirks a little, then walks over to the infantryman and grabs his gun and shows a small smile.

"Did you hear? Drop your weapon" Johnny says. "Here let me help you with that" Johnny then grabs the gun and turns towards the Spartan. Johnny raises the gun high in the air; the Spartan realizes what is going to happen and casts an Mbarrier around himself. The gun simultaneously explodes and a lightning is shot straight into the sky, and in a flash 3 lightning bolts come down and smash into the pelicans, hell jumpers, and the Spartan. In the dismay Johnny cause he grabs the infantryman and runs off into the distance of the forest.

The Spartan shoots the Midgar infantry next to maximus in the head. Maximus kicks up his sword and blinks out of sight, then reappears striking down on the Spartan, but the Spartan brings up its gauntlet and a half sphere with a 2 feet radius emits from it colored red and repels Maximus's attack. Maximus blinks out of sight once again but this time the Spartan also copies the same move and no one is left there except seared flesh and crashed pelicans in the area.

Chapter II-Separation

In a more dense part of the swampy forest, Johnny stops to rest along with the infantryman after a few hours of escaping the scene before. "So what's your name? I never got it" Johnny says laying the infantryman down beside a tree and then walking over to another tree and sitting beside it facing each other.

"Mine's Ricky…" Ricky said with a soft and weak voice.

"Still injured huh?" Johnny says looking up at the tree tops above, closing his eyes.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Now what to do…SOLDIERs dead looks like we've lost…" Johnny says sighing afterwards. "Well, what do you think we should do Ricky?" Johnny says looking straight at him.

"Uhh…maybe we can blend in? Then go from there." Ricky replied then coughing out some blood.

"Yeah you need some treatment, hm?" Johnny said getting up and scrambling around. "I think I lost my new phone!" Johnny said with frustration.

"Did you drop it?" Ricky asked holding his hand over his mouth.

"I think so…maybe it was during my fight." Johnny says still looking around. "Anyways where are we now?" Johnny says looking a little depressed, but keeping an up beat attitude. In the distance Johnny hears some talking.

"Ah man this field trip is boring!"

"Yeah, there's nothing interesting in these forests, and the class moves way to slow!" Johnny tells Ricky to wait, and goes around to check out who it is only to see two teenagers in school uniforms.

"Hmm, looks like were near a school…we could use those uniforms…alright here we go a start of a new life" Johnny whispers to himself, smirking and picking up a rock. He then walks around to get closer to them, and then he climbs up onto a tree hanging above the two students.

"So what now? Were away from the class, lets do something, I got some firecrackers and matches"

"Oh sweet lets light em!"

"Hold on I needa go piss."

"Why here?"

"Cause I need to!" one of the students run off while the other one looks through the fireworks. Johnny then hangs off the tree using his legs to hold on, he extends his arm to where the student is in his grasp, and then using the rock in one hand smacks the student on the back of the head. The student drops, a little blood runs down his neck.

"Woops, must've hit him to hard, oh well he's only knocked out he'll forget." Johnny whispers to himself then pulls himself back up. The other student arrives and runs over to the one lying on the ground.

"Whoa what happened?! Hey wake up!" Johnny then jumps down, wraps his arm around the student's neck and with the hand with the rock in it smacks him in the same location as the other student.

"Well time to strip em." Johnny says accomplished. "Here you go put this on, we'll blend in easier." Johnny says handing the uniform down to Ricky.

"Where'd you get these?" Ricky asked looking puzzled.

"Don't worry about it" Johnny replies smiling. They both put it on, and bury their uniforms. They both walk out a little but coincidentally they run into the assumed field trip class.

"Where have you two been!? We've been looking all over for you!" An adult female says looking in her mid 20s and a little pissed. In the background one can hear the students chatter.

"Hey who are those two new guys?"

"They aren't Alex and Ryu"

"Oh well, they look stronger then them, and those two were assholes anyways."

"Uhh sorry teach ("Crap I don't know her name" Johnny says in his head.)...we were umm…doing something for extra credit!" Johnny said with confidence.

"Well, first of all I'm not your teacher I'm the guide, just get back in line and don't cause anymore disturbance." The guide said looking even more angered. The two go to the back of the group and follow.

"Just play along, we'll get through" Johnny whispers to Ricky, replying with a nod. A tall girl with brown eyes, a nice body, long hair, and a pretty face walks over to the two.

"Hi, you look familiar *looking at Johnny* but it must just be me." The girl said happily.

"Uh yeah, you look familiar too ("Wow where have I seen her before?" Johnny asks himself in his mind.) It must be the swamp." Johnny says laughing

"Haha yeah, well you two aren't Alex and Ryu but we were hoping they'd get lost anyways, they are such trouble makers, but then again who are you two?" the girl asks smiling.

"I'm Zack and this is my friend Cloud" *Ricky waves* Johnny says smiling back.

"Oh, I'm Kaitlyn, Nice to meet you, even though it feels like we've met before." Kaitlyn says hugging Johnny, then Ricky.

("Kaitlyn?! It can't be, what happened in the 10 years I was gone from Skarstone?! I can't blow our cover, I'll have to keep a down low profile" Johnny thinks anxiously). The three continue through there trek of the forest. All the eyes are kept on Ricky and Johnny out of suspicion, after Kaitlyn none of them dared to try to meet them; maybe it was out of fear? Or maybe no one wants to talk to the "new" people. When the class got to the bus, they all loaded up and the students began chattering back and forth, some of the chatter could be taken out and be depicted as something about Johnny and Ricky. Johnny and Ricky sit at the back, Johnny fast asleep and Ricky wide awake and looking as down as usual. Kaitlyn sneaks a peak at Johnny every once in awhile, but then the bus comes to a stop. Ricky nudges Johnny and they follow the class out.

("Hmm, I swear it feels like I know him somewhere, Oh well I'll give Johnny a call" Kaitlyn thought to herself). She takes out her phone, dials the number and then watches Johnny to see if he picks up his phone. Johnny and Ricky walk right along into the school. "Hmm, I guess it's not him and Johnny was in SOLDIER right? Didn't they just surrender? Maybe that's why he's not picking up. Oh well I shouldn't worry about it." Kaitlyn says to herself then walking along and catching up with her friends. Johnny and Ricky stroll around the school and hear the intercom go on.

"Attention, SOLDIER has been defeated and Shinra has won the war, all students are dismissed from the rest of their classes for the day. Thank you and have a nice day."

Johnny looks up at the speaker, and makes an angered face, but then turns around to see Kaitlyn right in his face.

"HI" Kaitlyn says with a smile and with such enthusiasm causing Johnny to fall back.

"Whoa Kaitlyn what are you doing here?" Johnny asked while still on the ground, Ricky laughing at him a little.

"Oh you know, since we have the whole day off now, I was thinking I'd wanna get to know you Zack." Kaitlyn says looking innocent.

"Ah alright then so what do you wanna do today?" Johnny says while kicking off the ground and standing up. Kaitlyn watching him in astonishment.

"Wow how'd you learn to do that? Oh and let's go get a bite to eat." Kaitlyn said looking very interested.

"Oh uh, my friend taught it to me" Johnny said laughing a little. The three go off together to a restaurant nearby. The restaurant is quite crowded but they manage to find seats.

"So what do you two wanna eat?" Kaitlyn asked scanning through the menu. Ricky looks at Johnny a little puzzled, Johnny looks back, and then looks at kaitlyn.

"Uh, we don't have any money" Johnny said with a little chuckle.

"Oh hm maybe I can lend you guys some money." Kaitlyn checks her purse, then a student comes up to the table. He is short about a head shorter then Johnny, but fit, with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Kaitlyn I didn't know you were coming here" He said with a smile.

"Oh hey Martin *they hug* meet my two newest friends Zack and Cloud." Kaitlyn says.

"Sup" Martin says looking as cool as he can.

"Hey" Johnny replies

"Hi" Ricky replies.

"Oh Zack, Cloud this is Martin he's the most popular guy in school, even though he doesn't admit it. Oh and he's really good at swords like SOLDIER level, his uncle forges swords of all kind, and his dad's a Spartan so we got protection from SOLDIER." Kaitlyn says, with a toady tone.

"Oh Kaitlyn you flatter me" Martin says laughing. "So you any good in swordsmanship?" Martin says with confident and looking at Johnny.

"Uh, Nope I've never even held a sword" Johnny says then looking at Ricky.

"Oh, yeah me too." Ricky says.

"Oh then meet me at my place, I'll teach you two, any friend of Kaitlyn's is a friend of mine" Martin replies with a smile and then leaving his goodbyes he runs off to another crowd. The three of them eat and chat at the same time. An hour passes and Kaitlyn tells them she has to go home before her dad gets mad, but before she leaves Johnny gives her a hug.

"So let's see judging by the suns placement in the sky, it's about 3 o'clock." Johnny says looking at the shadows of objects nearby. The two walk off only to be found by Martin again.

"Hey guys lets go over to my place, I won't take no for an answer" Martin says with a smile.

"Oh alright if you say so." Johnny says "Let's go Cloud" Ricky nods and they follow Martin. The three shortly arrive in the suburbs at the footsteps of a mansion. They enter and are greeted with a pleasant smell and servants attend to them asking them if they are thirsty or hungry. They then head to the backyard. Ricky and Johnny are astonished by the size of the backyard. Martin calls for his Servant to bring him some swords, which are extremely quickly brought. Martin picks them up and hands them over to Ricky and Johnny.

"So this is how you hold it *demonstrates* and then you swing like this for little air resistance. Here's a basic attack. *Martin swings right with both hands on the sword and kicks the air* Got it?" Martin says with excitement.

"Yeah I think so." Johnny replies inspecting the sword. The two get in about 10 yards from each other.

"I'll go easy on you" Martin says with confidence beaming from him.

"Ok" Johnny replies with a smile. Martin charges at Johnny and swipes downward, which Johnny in return smacks the sword down into the ground with his own and does a straight kick into Martin stomach causing him to lose grip of his sword and fall. Martin looks up a little frustrated.

"Ok, you got lucky" Martin says picking up his sword and returning to his start position. Again, Martin charges but this time he jabs forward. Johnny side steps, and again smacks the sword into the ground and kicking him in the stomach.

"Ok! No more holding back, and let's make this interesting. If I win you'll become my servant and if you win…I'll give you my Buster Sword, a sword that costed a fortune! Deal?!" Martin shouts looking extremely angered.

"Alright deal." Johnny says smiling. Martin this time begins kicking up the sand around the area. The dust floods into the air blocking off all the vision. Martin then runs around behind Johnny and attempts to jab forward, but Johnny turns around and deflects his sword, but martin pulls out a dagger and lunges with it. In return to the counter-attack Johnny grabs his dagger hand, reverses around to the back of martin and holds it to his neck, while holding onto the other arm with a tight blood constricting grip. "A deal's a deal" Johnny said smiling.

"I-I'm feeling sick today, and my legs are really tired from the…field trip, so it wasn't a fair match, you can't have it" Martin says looking flustered.

"Uh huh, so you're not gonna give it to me?" Johnny asked looking a little pissed himself.

"No, I would've won." Martin says walking away. Johnny reaches into his pocket and pulls out a yellow orb. He tightens his grip and walks behind Martin; his arm extends with a gold aura around it into Martin's back pocket and pulls out a small key.

"Well ok, may I see the Buster Sword at least?" Johnny asks politely.

"No, and you never will because it's in my house as decoration." Martin says with an angered tone. Johnny and Ricky walk into the house. "Get out of my house now!" Martin advises.

"Ok." Johnny says looking straight at a large sword in a glass casing. "But first *pulls out another yellow materia* go upstairs for 5 minutes." Johnny asks Martin

"Ok" Martin walks away upstairs. Johnny then uses the key on the case and removes the sword. Then the two exit without anyone caring. The two orbs were a command type materia. Materia comes in 4 types. They are classified by color, although if there was no color to them they would look all the same, how people distinguish them is based on there weapon, armor, or by the level of spirit they have which in turns tells them what level of spirit the materia contains. If one's spirit level is not higher then that of the materia, then that one can not use or identify the materia. The color of the materia matters quite a bit and is as follows: Green-Offensive and Defensive magic, Sky Blue-Supportive magic, Yellow-Gold-Command magic, and Crimson-Summon. Materia can be equipped to many weapons or armor that have "Slots" in them. Slots are manufactured with mako added to them, and are necessary for the armor or weapon to hold and the user able to use, regardless of their spirit level, but it still drains them of spirit. Slots can also be made into "paired Slots" which is when it holds a materia and is linked to another materia, usual a supportive type materia. Offensive and Defensive magic are magic that can either defend the caster or attack the opponent. Supportive magic is magic that adds to an attack, or to absorb a different attack, supportive has many uses. Command magic allows the user to do many simple things or highly complex things, such as stealing, commanding another opponent for a short amount of time, or anything else it to has many uses to it. Summon magic can be used to summon massive creatures or very small pets for many uses.

Johnny walks out and looks at the Buster Sword. The Buster Sword has one paired Slot, it is approximately 2 feet wide, and 4 feet long which breaks off into a 45 degree angle to make an edge at the end of the sword. The sword is single edged, and the blade is about 6 inches wide, while the other side made of a different material is flat edged and takes up about 18 inches of the whole 2 feet of the sword. The two Slots are centered on the sword near the hilt. The handle is about 1 ½ feet long with a 2 inch radius. The hilt is made of gold for decoration, the blade is alloy of the highest grade, the blunt side is made up of solid carbon which makes it extremely hard and light, the hilt is wrapped in drake leather.

"Wow this sword is amazing!" Johnny shouted with joy.

"Isn't it heavy?" Ricky asked with curiosity.

"Eh, not really not for a SOLDIER anyway" Johnny exclaimed still examining it.

"I wish I was in SOLDIER" Ricky says sounding a little depressed.

"Eh, im sorry." Johnny apologized.

"It's ok, so what now?" Ricky asked.

"Well we gotta find a place to live, we got school tomorrow" Johnny said then laughed. "Been awhile since I said that" Johnny said with a smile then taking off his shirt half of the school uniform and wrapping as much around the sword as he can.

The two begin looking around for a home and soon run into Kaitlyn who is jogging along the street, whom then runs to Johnny to greet him.

"Zack!" Kaitlyn screamed happily then jumping on him.

"Whoa hey Kaitlyn why are you here?" Johnny asks handing the partially covered sword to Ricky.

"I live around here, and you look good without your shirt" She said smiling then looking into his eyes. "For some reason it feels like I've known you for sometime, and your eyes…are amazing, they seem to glow a bright blue" Kaitlyn says blushing.

"Uh, I was born this way and thank you, but we really need to find a place to stay, because we couldn't pay rent this month and were kicked out" He said laughing. Blue eyes that glow are a SOLDIER trademark where they have been infused with mako to improve their fighting abilities.

"Oh how bout you stay with me? My parents are out on a business trip so I have the whole house to myself!" Kaitlyn said smiling, and not realizing she is still clinging on to Johnny.

"Oh yeah really? That'd be great we'd love to right R-I mean Cloud" Johnny said looking at Ricky.

"Oh uh yeah that would be!" Ricky says smiling back still trying to hold the sword. The three begin walking back and talk about their days; of course Johnny and Ricky make theirs up to cover their lies. Suddenly Martins voice could be heard.

"YOU STOLE MY BUSTER SWORD!" Martin shouts yelling towards Ricky whom is still holding the sword. Martin then points his hand towards Ricky, but thoughts race through Johnny's head.

("Oh crap he's got magic! I gotta get Kaitlyn out of here; she won't be able to take a hit!") Johnny then casts an Mbarrier on Ricky and then grabs Kaitlyn and dives out of the way.

"I'm sorry Ricky, Kaitlyn…I'll explain later! I'll catch up with you" Johnny says running with Kaitlyn slung over his shoulder. Ricky understanding what is happening attempts to run but a comet suddenly strikes him, causing a hole under him and shattering the barrier. Martin in return falls to the ground dropping a green orb. Ricky on the other hand drops through the hole into the blackness below, but holds on to the sword. Johnny running with Kaitlyn sets her down.

"Zack? What just happened? Why did you call Cloud Ricky? Why did you carry me off?" Kaitlyn bombarded him with question after question; anxiously she waited for the answers she demanded.

"Look, this is what happened, I beat Martin in a Swordsman duel, and he bet his most prized possession against me, and I won. Now I guess he wants revenge and thinks I stole it for some reason. Why I called Cloud Ricky was because…that's his nickname. And I carried you off cause I know Cloud will be fine against Martins magic, but you on the other hand could've died. I know all this because…I have no life and look it up online." Johnny said smiling weakly, that then quickly fades and looks back at the scene.

"Lets go get Ricky" Johnny said looking back at Kaitlyn but then gets a slap.

"Humph, you should at least handle me more gently, the way you grabbed me was too rough, but yeah let's go" She said getting up. The two run back to the site, to see the large hole and Martin lying on the ground. Johnny spots the materia and runs over to grab it, but as he suddenly picks it up he realizes that it is no ordinary materia, but a mastered materia that is beyond his ability to identify.

("I fear the worst for Ricky, but I have to lie to escape another lie…" Johnny said in his thoughts looking at the hole).

"Well... I'll give the police a call to find him." Kaitlyn said pulling out her phone and dialing.

"Yeah ok thanks Kaitlyn" Johnny says getting up and sliding the materia away. A few minutes later the police come and talk to Johnny and Kaitlyn about Ricky and his disappearance and Martin's attack. The police tell them they'll send a team to look for him and to just go home. Johnny feeling guilty follows Kaitlyn home to her house.

Back at the scene

The hole begins getting covered once again by the police. "Heh that student thinks we can rescue his friend, little does he know that once you're down there, there's no way of getting back. That's where all the prisoners and outlaws go" one of the officers say.

"Yeah, they keep the common thief or burglar or whatever down there, I also heard that there have been monster sightings down there of mutated people." Another one adds.

"Well we never send a team down there, also all the people who can't afford to live up on the higher plates are sent down below where all the mako pipes and everything is. Looks like that kid will never see his friend again. It's like a 1000 feet drop anyways." Martin begins waking up.

"What happened? Who are you people?" He asked rubbing his head.

"We're the Police, who are you and where are your folks?" one of the officers asks.

"I don't know?" Martin replies.

"Well your coming with us down to the station and we'll figure out who you are." The officer replies. The officers put him in the car, finish filling the hole, and leave like nothing had happened.

Chapter III-Spirit Weapons

Down below under the surface world

Ricky lies on a broken pipe still clenching onto the Buster Sword with lively blue liquid running over his crippled body. Blood leaks from his head and from his right shoulder, all the rest soaks into his clothing. The blue liquid runs over him like water trying to get to the other side of the pipe. This liquid is what one would call mako. It is otherwise known as natural energy deprived from the earth. It has many special properties that are unknown to many, but are used in the process of making people into SOLDIER. A humanoid like figure with a ragged cloak covering its whole body walks over to Ricky from the shadows around. It begins hearing some chanting and moaning, but still it just examines Ricky. A creature crawls out from the shadow with saliva dripping from its mouth, twitching every other second. It growls and progresses towards Ricky. The creature's skull is suddenly split open, with the figure standing over it. Ricky begins to open his eye, his vision still blurry, but reveals that his eye is now that of SOLDIER.

"Wh-Where am I?" Ricky whispers silently but the voice slowly fades. The figure walks over to Ricky picks him up and begins walking off into the shadows with his limp body slung over its shoulder. Ricky begins to wake up in a small room, but well lit. He scans the room to see the cloaked figure setting down the Buster Sword off to the side. The room is about 10 x 35 feet made out of some old wood. The figure takes off its hood then turns to Ricky only to reveal a golden long haired girl with clear luminous blue eyes in her teenage years. The cloak covers the rest of her body, but her face gives off a warm safe feeling one could say, it's like an angel's face.

"Ah so you're awake, what class are you and what battalion are you in?" The girl asked with a soothing voice.

"Uh, sorry, class? Battalion?" Ricky asked puzzled.

"Yeah, wait aren't you in SOLDIER?" She asked looking a little bit confused.

"I wish…what makes you say I'm in SOLDIER?" Ricky asked with a piqued curiosity.

"Your eyes" She said looking closely

"My eyes?" Ricky replied still extremely curious. She then gets up and takes a mirror and hands it to Ricky who in turn sees that his eyes have become the same as hers. "Whoa how'd this happen?!" He said very surprised.

"Wait, how'd you end up down here?" She asked showing some curiosity.

"I…I don't remember" Ricky said still looking in the mirror.

"Well if your not in SOLDIER then you're extremely lucky, in fact it's impossible you're still standing here as a human" She said getting up and walking over to a box.

"How come?" Ricky asked.

"Well, I found you with some major cuts all over your body, laying in natural mako. Usually when someone takes in some natural mako there are some major side effects within the hour." She said grabbing a bottle of water out.

"Side effects…?" Ricky asked looking a bit worried and looking at his hands.

"They…become monsters, or they begin to degrade and…die" She said passing a water bottle to Ricky.

"Then…why haven't I become one?" Ricky asked catching the bottle.

"Well I only know of one other person who's had a similar case" She said drinking her bottle.

"Really? Who?" Ricky asked

"Me" She said with a smile

"Who exactly are you?" Ricky asked a little more cautious.

"I'm Minerva" She said taking another drink.

"Minerva…the 1st class legend?" Ricky asked surprised and now full of energy.

"The one and only" She said confidently

"Wait so what happened to me?" Ricky asked looking again at the mirror.

"Well, you're endowed with a special kind of power now, and that Buster Sword is a "Mold". The ancients as we people call them created these "Molds" as frames for weapons." Minerva said looking at the Buster Sword.

"A Mold?" Ricky asked looking at the Buster Sword"

"Yup, you see now that you have pure blood of the Cetras running through you can use this "Mold" to create a weapon that will suit your qualities, of course you'll need a little help like me." She said taking off the cloak to reveal a perfect body in a dark robe with two swords on either side. The hilts of these swords are quite strange. One of the hilts resembles an angel's wing curving down to form a hilt similar to a saber. On the wing has missing slots. The other hilt, instead of an angel's wing, it's more of a demon's wing, but other then that completely similar.

"How'd this happen to you? Come to think of it and why are you even down here?" Ricky asked trying to get up but falling back down in pain.

"Well, I was born with the pure blood I don't know how, and I'm down here because my squad fell into an ambush but I was able to get out. After they were captured I followed them in an attempt to rescue them, it led me here. When we got here though I was discovered and lost them. I've been, ever since looking for them down here if they are still alive." Minerva said looking off to the side with frustration and sadness building up.

"Hey maybe I can help?" Ricky asked. Minerva looked up, then at Ricky with a stale gaze, thinking for a moment.

"Alright, but first we'll have to get your spirit weapon" She said happily with a smile, walking over to the Buster Sword.

"My spirit weapon?" Ricky asked.

"Yup, it's what these Molds are for, they shape your spirit weapon" She said picking up the Buster Sword and handing it to Ricky.

"So your weapons, are…your spirit weapons?" Ricky asked looking at the Buster Sword.

"Yup, everyone has only one spirit weapon, but the Molds give them their shape, and ability" Minerva replies pulling out her weapons. Minerva's weapons are union swords. One of the swords is the angel hilted one, at the top of the hilt in between the blade of the angel hilted one holds half of a materia colored white, but clear. At the end of the blade has a spear point with a small angel wing coming out in the same direction as the angel wing on the hilt. Both blades are double edged, and its opposite is the devil's wing blade, which is similar except instead of a white clear materia, it is a shadow black color, and the blade is black. Also similar to the angel blade, the tip has a spear tip with a small devil's wing coming out in the opposite direction of the angel wing. "My blades are called Angel's Light and Fury, and when they combine they have extraordinary powers based on my mood, situation, and my surroundings" Minerva said smiling, "you'll have something similar to this Mold" She says pointing at the Buster Sword.

"Where did your mold go?" Ricky asked.

"Well, I sealed it away, you'll learn more along the way" She said.

"So what do I have to do to get my spirit weapon?" Ricky asked.

"Well it's easy and complicated at the same time. You have to create a spirit link with the Mold and you for a short period of time, and then the Mold will do everything as it is designed to do." Minerva said.

"Hmm, ok so any tips?" Ricky asked looking at her.

"Well just…visualize a link between you and the Mold" Minerva said thinking hard. Ricky closes his eyes, but nothing happens for a few moments.

"It's not working?" Ricky asked puzzled still trying.

"Just keep trying" Minerva said walking towards the door and putting her head close enough to hear the other side.

"Alright then" Ricky says still trying with a constipated look on his face. Minerva then exits quietly out the door to see an injured Maximus.

"So where have you been?" Minerva asked.

"A Spartans coming here, he'll be here shortly." Maximus says panting. A few moments a Spartan appears out of thin air.

"Maximus and Minerva, you are too drop your weapons and come quietly to the Shinra headquarters" The Spartan says in a stale voice. Minerva's image begins to become distorted for a few seconds, but a shadow can be seen coming out of her left side, taking along with it the Fury. The shadow is a mirror image of Minerva, but it is all dark blue, with red eyes. Minerva and the Shadow take out their weapons; Minerva's being Angel's Light and the Shadow's Fury. The Spartan goes into a combat stance pulling out Psi blades similar to the one at SOLDIER HQ. The Shadow disappears into the air, while Minerva charges. Maximus limps inside. The Spartan jabs forward with one blade, but Minerva sidesteps and swings with blade only to be blocked with the Spartan's other psi blade. But then Minerva extends her other hand into its visor, which in turn causes the Spartan to drop its weapons and jump out of the way in time before three lighting bolts come straight out of Minerva's hand. The Spartan still in its combat stance suddenly has a Shadow come out behind it grabbing one of its arms and stabbing the other in the shoulder with Fury. Minerva then appears in front of the Spartan and stabs its own psi blades into its thighs. The Spartan lets out a cry of pain, but is quickly subdued by the Shadow removing its helmet and shoving it into the dirt. The Spartan's armor opens up and red waves emit from it. Minerva quickly jumps away from it, but the Shadow is caught inside it and quickly dissipates, leaving behind Fury. The Spartan picks up its helmet and puts it back on, then falls back into its combat position. Minerva extends her hand towards Fury which then quickly disappears and reappearing in her hand. She then combines the two into one sword; the two halves of the materia combine and turn black. The Spartan disappears into the air quickly followed by Minerva who too disappears. They reappear in the air with her union blade locked with his arm. The blade begins to emit a black flame which attempts to engulf the Spartan. The Spartan quickly counters by flaring his hands having the same red waves come out again. Minerva disengages but then swings left and right, having those flames come out in a straight solid line. The Spartan attempts to create use the red waves to protect him, but then Minerva makes a fist with her other hand and the dark flames home in on the Spartan and on contact with his shield, they explode. The Spartan jumps out of the smoke, with armor bits and chunks falling off. Minerva reaches the ground and holsters her blade. Minerva stands there as the Spartan charges for a sacrificial assault from above. Minerva then whips out her blade which causes the Spartan who is in the air to stop in its tracks. Then shadow blades surround the Spartan, and then quickly fly straight into the Spartan. The Spartan throws an orb upward, only to be impaled by the blades in suspended air. The Spartan then begins to fade away, leaving only its materialistic items. Minerva then takes the union blades apart and walks over to the items. She picks them all up and goes back to the hut. Maximus rests along the wall, while Ricky attempts to tend to his wounds.

"What happened out there?" Ricky asked Minerva.

"A Spartan came, seemed like he was a first class" Minerva said, pulling out Angel's Light and waving it over Maximus. Ricky backs up and watches as Maximus's wounds are quickly healed.

"So is that one of your abilities?" Ricky asked.

"Yup, did u get your spirit weapon yet?" Minerva questioned while putting away her weapon.

"No, not yet, it's a bit difficult" Ricky said

"Wait, he's the same as you?" Maximus asked getting up.

"Yeah, he's a lucky one there" Minerva said

"Try again after eating this" Maximus said, pulling out a bright red fruit.

"What's this?" Ricky asked taking the fruit

"It's a Scarlet Fruit, very rare and tasty, where did you find this Maxi?" Minerva asked looking at him.

"Do you have to call me that?" Maximus says jokingly

"Yeah, it's your nickname" She replied laughing. Ricky still looking at the fruit bites into it.

"Well I found it when we were in the swamp when we first got here" Maximus explains.

"Well that will help you in your spirit weapon a lot, it's supposed to boost your spirit level" Minerva says watching Ricky eat it. After Ricky finishes the fruit, he attempts to call his spirit weapon. A sword begins to come out of the Buster Sword, but looks nothing like the Buster Sword except for the hilt and the size. The new sword is smaller then the Buster Sword, but has a similar hilt, the only difference is that the hilt is in a diamond shape. The blade is similar to that of a broad sword, except that the blade becomes smaller about halfway and then narrows into a point near the end.

"Well, that's your spirit weapon, it's up to you to learn how to use it" Minerva says with a smile.

"Hmm, come to think of it, who are you?" Maximus asks rubbing his chin.

"I was one of the Infantrymen with you in the swamp, who went to look for Johnny" Ricky said, but then realized that Johnny was still up top. "Wait, is there anyway we can get back up top?" Ricky asked with concern.

"This is the slums, up there is the top plate, all the villains and monsters are stuck down here to kill each other or to maintain mako pipes, so no" Maximus says.

"The top plate can only be accessed through the slums though, so there must be a way they transport people from down here to up there plus supplies, so maybe" Minerva says thinking.

("Wait me and Johnny went through the slums? And we didn't realize it? Well, that's about right we fell asleep during the ride" Ricky thinks to himself.)

"There must be a Shinra building nearby for this transport, we'll find it easy, people always go in and out of the slums, but it's probably heavily defended" Minerva says.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go" Maximus says picking up his sword.

"Well, we would, but its best…come to think of it what your name is?" Minerva said laughing.

"Oh, I'm Ricky, age 14, Infantry class A" Ricky says stiffly.

"Oh ok, so as I was saying, its best Ricky get used to his spirit weapon before we head out" Minerva says to Maximus

"Hmm, I should do some training too, these Spartans are a lot stronger then I remember" Maximus says.

"Agreed, I'll train Ricky" Minerva says. Minerva points Maximus over to a corner and tells him to emit some spirit energy. Maximus follows direction and disappears and reappears into an enormous room.

Maximus looks around to find that the room is about 100x100 yards. The height of the room is about 100 feet. Around him are numerous sand, and rock pillars. The rest is sand. The ceiling is made of just wood. Maximus shrugs then begins to train.

"Alright so now that Maximus will get acquainted with my basement, try putting in some spirit energy into your weapon" Minerva says folding her arms. Ricky nods, and then sends some spirit energy into his new weapon, which in return opens up revealing a complex internal blade. The blade now has a revealing interior in the middle of the two parts of the sword holding them together. The hilt instead of a diamond shaping, it is now rectangle having the short sides on facing the same way as the blade edges.

"Interesting, well let's add some more inside of it." Minerva says examining the weapon. Ricky follows directions and when he does this, the internal of the sword begins to spark a green to blue to purple electric current running from the hilt to the top and back down.

"Hmm, I've never seen this weapon before, not in my studies anyways" Minerva says with curiosity. "Let's go to the basement" Minerva says walking over to that same corner. Ricky follows, and then both disappear.

"Well, then it's up to you to figure out the weapon, I'll have to train myself, there's something strange with the Spartans, they seem to be able to fight like both Spartan and SOLDIER" Minerva says walking off into the distance.

"Both…Spartan and…SOLDIER? That's a bit scary" Ricky says shivering a little. Ricky looks at his new weapon that still has the spiritual charge. "Hmm, how am I gonna get rid of this strange charge?" Ricky asks himself. He attempts to swing it around a little but nothing happens. He then slams it into the ground which causes a blue vertical beam to fly out in the direction of the slam. The beam is the size of the sword and moves at a high velocity. A few feet away the beam dissipates.

"Whoa, how'd I do that?" Ricky asked in astonishment. He looked at the sword again, and then sends some more than before spiritual energy into it causing that same current on the internal blade to appear. He then slams it into the ground again and again that beam comes out, but this time it travels far enough to strike a pillar which in turn reacts with an explosion filled with spirit energy and sand. Minerva appears nearby with caution.

"What happened?" She asked looking around.

"Oh, nothing don't worry about it, I just learned something new about this weapon" Ricky said smiling.

"Oh, really? That's good lets see it then" Minerva said standing back up straight. Ricky then attempts to charge it again and is successful but when he slams it into the ground the beam doesn't come out.

"Hmm, I don't know what happened" Ricky says looking at his sword.

"You don't have enough spirit energy to use that, don't overdo things involving spirit energy or else you'll suffer the side effects" She said with a warm voice.

"Hmm, so what should I do now?" Ricky asked.

"Take a break and rest we still got plenty of time" Minerva said looking at him straight in the eyes smiling. Ricky sighs and walks off to the side and sits down. Minerva then disappears and continues training.

"I wish I could go on with training" Ricky says closing his eyes looking up. He then looks back at his weapon which had changed quite a bit. On one of the edges a new blade covers half of it, including the internal blade. Ricky takes off this new sword and examines it. The sword is a thick metal that is folded into a narrow V shape. There are two hilts with space in between them to have the blade go through. The blade seems to cover the whole front part of the main blade plus the internal giving it more power it would seem. Ricky puts it back on, but the blade just falls off. He tries again this time putting some spirit energy into it, which in turn holds it in place. Ricky looks in amazement of his two new spirit weapons, but then lies down. He sets his weapon close to him and closes his eyes to rest. ("New things are gonna come from this" Ricky thinks.)

Chapter IV-The Demon

3 years ago in the outskirts of a small town, lie two young children. Both from the upper classes, but opposing families.

"Hey Jessica come over here look at this stream it's so beautiful" A child says watching the stream of mako.

"Richard, why do you always run off somewhere...Wow that is a beautiful stream!" a young Jessica says while walking up then gazing at the stream.

Richard suddenly wakes up to an excruciating pain in his chest. He looks around to find that he's laying in a tent, his chest bandaged up and his weapons gone. Richard gets up and walks out and scans the area to find that he is at the edges of the forest. He also finds Jessica sitting near the burned out campfire, asleep. He silently walks around to find his weapons lying on the ground. He walks over and right when he's about to pick them up a male's voice is heard.

"Hey, Jessica!" the voice says.

"H-hey Reginald, when did you guys get here?" Jessica's voice asks.

"Just now" a female voice happily replies. Richard picks up his weapon and then walks back to see a man about 5'9 and a girl about 5 ft tall, both black haired in ragged clothing. The man has a gun slung around his back and a cutlass on his side, while the girl has a staff slung over her back. Richard recognizes them to be Reginald and Grace from his childhood.

"Richard!" Reginald yells running over and hugging him.

"H-hey Regi" Richard replies weakly.

"I missed you man!" Reginald yells squeezing him tighter.

"So how have you two been since we split up about a day ago?" Grace asks Jessica.

"Oh, pretty good, found nothing though" Jessica replies.

"Oh, hmm well we found nothing either" Grace says with a frown.

"Ahh, what are we going to do, we needed to recruit some more for our resistance but yet we got no one" Jessica says, falling onto the ground purposely.

"Well, looks like we have to return to Midgar through this stone doesn't it?" Grace says, pulling out a stone.

"Ah, but Mark, and Rachel probably didn't get anyone either, it's so hard to find people who hate, and are willing to resist against Shinra" Reginald says letting go of Richard. Richard gasps for air.

"Now that SOLDIER is done for, there's almost no one left for resisting, it's just us six or so it would seem. Most of the people in the slums are too weak, or are consumed by mako to help at all" Richard says getting up off the ground.

"Well, then lets return to Midgar" Grace says, raising the stone. She begins chanting while everyone gathers around her. After several long hours in a blinding flash of light they disappear. Only to reappear in a similar building only larger then the one Ricky was in.

"You, guys got no one too huh?" Mark says sitting down.

"Yeah apparently so, SOLDIERs been defeated" Richard says.

"So we heard, they announced it all over Midgar even down here in the Slums" Rachel says.

"Well, come to think of it why are we still resisting? There's peace in the world, and the majority of us are happy" Reginald says lying on the floor tinkering with his cutlass.

"Because they remove your freewill, how would you like to live, being guided and not having an imagination at all? Why do you think SOLDIER had been fighting them all this time?" Mark asks Reginald.

"Hmm, that's true" Reginald replies. Richard exits the room.

"Where's he going?" Rachel asks.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I'll check up on him" Jessica replies. Jessica exits the room to see Richard with his hands on his head flailing around. Jessica runs back in and alerts everyone, they all exit to see that Richard is consumed in a dark flame, on the floor, with the same demonic symptoms as before. He roars and darts off somewhere.

"Oh my god why is this happening here? And why is it his entire body this time?!" Reginald shouts.

"Doesn't matter, we gotta follow him!" Mark shouts. The whole group begins to chase after him, but then they hear the roar of other creatures around them. Around them dozens of deformed creatures crawl out or climb out of the run down homes. They begin to chase after Richard.

"Oh shit!" Reginald shouts, pulling out his gun, quickly followed by the rest of the group in a combat stance.

"Wait a sec why aren't they attacking?" Mark yells.

"They're following Richard like he's the leader" Jessica shouts back.

"Keep following them then!" Mark commands. The group continues to follow the pack but they all have their weapons ready incase of any attacks.

"Ah, that was a good day of training" Ricky says holding his sword that now looks like the Buster Sword almost exactly.

"Oh, so you've gotten the hang of your sword in only 5 hours huh?" Minerva asks with a smile.

"Yup, seems like there are 6 pieces, and each have a different function to the sword, I'll have to figure out what they are, but all in all I get the majority of it" Ricky says smiling back.

"Your spirit regeneration rate is incredible, must be that natural mako you took in" Maximus says, wiping his forehead of sweat. Suddenly, a demonic roar of thousands can be heard through the walls.

"What was that?!" Ricky shouts, as the ground rumbles.

"Those are fiends, but why are they concentrating on this area? Our mako levels should be concealed!" Minerva shouts.

"In any matter, we have to fight, we have nowhere to run!" Maximus shouts, as they all pull out their weapons. All of them are beat, and weak from the day's worth of training, suddenly the ceiling in the center collapses, in the center on the ground lays a flinching demon engulfed in a black flame with yellow eyes. It roars, and with extreme speed it appears in front of Ricky which then it attempts to claw him only to be blocked by Minerva.

"This one seems to be the leader! I'll take care of him" Minerva shouts launching it into the air, and combining her blades. Suddenly Fiends begin pouring into the room, darting around attacking one another and aiming for the three of them.

"Watch your back Ricky, and don't die" Maximus shouts charging into the flock of fiends. A fiend jumps up towards Ricky, whom in return stabs it and slams it into the ground. The fiend impaled by the sword disintegrates, but then another swipes Ricky on the side, causing him to fly off to the side with great force.

The small group of five begins fighting as the fiends stop and begin attacking everything around them.

"What the hell, why are they attacking now?!" Reginald yells shooting a fiend in the head and stabbing another with his cutlass in the air.

"I dunno, they might be commanded by Richard!" Mark shouts, in his hand appear two key blades. He sweeps a fiend off its feet then stabbing it in the head with the tip of the key blade. It disintegrates into the light from the tip of the blade. Jessica's eyes begin to glow white, which then creates a full set of armor on her. All the pieces glow white; her staff becomes a sword and a shield. A fiend attacks her from the front which she blocks then stabs the off balanced fiend, causing it to fall before the light. Grace floats in the air, raising her staff thunder comes from it striking all the fiends around her.

"There's a countless amount of them!" Reginald shouts attaching his cutlass to his rifle and stabbing it into a fiend, which in turn falls before the gunfire.

"We gotta reach Richard!" Jessica yells, stabbing her sword in the ground making a fissure of light engulfing the fiends. The group begins to fight their way into the concentrated storm of fiends. The group then encounters a hole, which they jump in only to find more fiends. They see a tall man in his 30s slicing through the army of fiends with a sword. They then encounter more fiends as they drop from above.

"Hey who's he?!" Mark shouts.

"I dunno, we should help him though!" Grace yells casting fire on the incoming fiends. A beam suddenly races towards the group, cutting down all the fiends in its path. Jessica casts Barrier which shields the group from the beam, which in turn explodes when it reaches the barrier, taking with it a few more fiends. In the direction of the beam stands a boy in his teen years with a large sword, fighting off incoming fiends.

"What was that?!" Reginald yells shooting more fiends and stabbing them.

"I dunno keep fighting!" Mark commands running off attacking everything around him with his two key blades.

"Look there's Richard fighting some girl!" Grace shouts pointing at the sky. Jessica looks to see the Demon fight against a girl, who is holding her own against it.

Minerva slashes at the demon with both hands on her union blade, the materia being a glowing white. The demon in turn blocks with its arms and opens its mouth. Minerva jumps out of the way in time before getting hit by a burning black beam fired from the demons mouth. Throws her sword at the demon, which spins in 360 degrees at a high velocity and strikes the demon then coming back to Minerva. The demon roars from the attack but disappears and reappears behind Minerva, smashing her further upward into the air. Minerva stops in mid air, turns to see the Demon charging at her she attempts to block. The demon grabs her unified blade and moves it aside, only for it to attempt to bite her. Minerva attempts to jump out of the way, but the bite catches her shoulder. Minerva lets out a scream of pain, and then her eyes glow white. The demon is suddenly launched off of her by a clear almost transparent veil. Her shoulder massively bleeding, with mako diffused from the blood. A white sword similar to before comes out of the air aiming for the demon, which dodges it and looks directly at Jessica whom had summoned it. Minerva uses that opportunity to impale the demon in the chest, she looks at it in the eyes to see human eyes appear, the flames disappearing revealing human skin and clothing. Minerva pulls her blade out; the humanoid figure closes its eyes, blood dripping from his mouth, falling straight towards the ground. The fiends begin to run away from the parties. Minerva grabs the body of the former demon and floats gracefully to the ground. The fiends begin to pour out as quickly as they came, and the party finishing the last of the retreating fiends quickly rushes over to the former demon and the 1st class. Minerva falls onto the ground unconscious, her shoulder still bleeding with mako and blood, at the same time she drops Richard onto the floor. Ricky picks up Minerva, while Maximus stands in front still in his combat stance. The opposing group of 5 still in their own combat stance surrounds Richard, as Jessica begins to heal him.

"Who are you?!" Maximus shouts towards the opposing group.

"Who are you?!" Mark shouts back.

"Are you with Shinra?!" Maximus questions.

"You're not with Shinra?" Mark asks in a softer tone, dropping his combat stance.

"Were from SOLDIER, now tell me who you guys are!" Maximus shouts still in combat stance.

"I'm from Mideel" Mark says.

"Wutai for us" Reginald says pointing at Grace then back at himself.

"Junon for me" Rachel yells happily.

"Corel for us" Jessica says, while healing Richard with a cure spell.

"Wait, those are all areas that have been taking over by Shinra, why would you 6 be down here?" Maximus asks dropping his stance.

"Shinra takes away freedom…and…our loved ones" Mark says looking depressed, which quickly catches on to the rest of the group.

"W-What? No way, what happened?" Maximus asks concerned.

"H-Hey Maximus, I'm gonna need some help with Minerva here" Ricky says looking at her wound.

"Hmm, she was the only one with any kind of healing magic here, mine were destroyed in my fight" Maximus says thinking.

"I can try healing her" Rachel says walking over to Minerva.

"Were a resistance group, we got two white mages *points at Rachel, and Jessica*, 1 black mage *points at Grace*, 1 equipments master *points at Reginald*, and one ancients user" *points at himself with a smile*. Mark says introducing his group.

"Oh, we were gonna form a resistance group of our own, you got a variety of members there though" Maximus says, crossing his arms and viewing them all.

"Her wound is extremely critical, it'll take some time for me to heal it" Rachel says using a cure spell.

"So is Richard's wound" Jessica says curing him also.

"Come to think of it, what are your names? Mine's Maximus, that's Ricky *points at Ricky*, and that is obviously Minerva *looks over at Minerva*" Maximus says.

"I'm Mark" Mark shouts.

"Grace" Grace says being picked up by Reginald.

"Regi or Reginald" Reginald says lifting Grace up.

"Rachel" Rachel says still healing.

"Jessica" Jessica says also healing still.

"Well, we need a new place to stay at" Maximus says.

"Oh hey you can come back to our hideout!" Mark shouts.

"Yeah we can have a party!" Reginald shouts throwing Grace up into the air, which causes Grace to get mad, as she falls flat on the ground.

"Ow, Reginald!" Grace says, rubbing her butt.

"Oh, woops!" Reginald says scurrying over to pick her up, which in turn she brushes him off and stands up by herself.

"Really? That'd be great!" Ricky says with a smile. The group leaves the destroyed area, ready to fight if any fiends come after them; Ricky also sees the Buster Sword and picks it up. As the group slowly ventures back to the hideout, fiends begin attacking. It starts with one which is quickly dispatched, then two which is also quickly dispatched. The numbers grow more and more as they venture out in the open, until they finally reach sanctuary, the hideout. As the group enters the hideout, Reginald jumps on to the couch, followed by Grace. Mark goes over to turn on the light, and Rachel goes over to the fridge and offers drinks. Maximus carries Minerva in, followed by Ricky carrying Richard in. They set them down on a couch adjacent to the one Reginald and Grace is on. Jessica follows inside, sitting near Richard.

"This is a nice place you got here" Maximus says scanning the room. He sees two recycled couches, one mini fridge in the corner, no windows, approximately 20x30 ft room, and a recycled carpet.

"Yeah thanks" Mark says walking over to the couch and relaxing.

"Well, it's getting late, time to sleep!" Reginald says dropping on the couch; Grace snuggled close to him, both fast asleep.

"Yeah, it's best we sleep for tomorrow" Rachel says lying on the carpet. Ricky sets down his hulking sword along with the Buster Sword, and then sits down along the wall, closing his eyes. Maximus mimics Ricky except on the opposite side of the room. Jessica turns out the light then rests her head on Richard's shoulder, and quickly falls asleep. Mark sleeps on the carpet with Rachel, but not near her, just on the same carpet.

A few hours into the night Minerva wakes up, taking in a deep breath of air. She scans the room to see Reginald, Grace, Mark, Ricky, Maximus, Jessica, and Rachel. She looks over to her shoulder which is no longer bleeding but the wound is still there. She notices someone is missing, and her blades are also missing. She extends her arm out and calls out to her union blade. In a sparkle of light it appears. She pulls them apart, and takes Angel's Light, which she then waves over her wound and quickly recovers to new. Minerva walks over to Maximus, and wakes him up along with Ricky.

"W-What? Minerva what are you doing up?" Maximus whispers.

"Shh, just follow me" She says walking out of the building silently. Ricky looks at Maximus who looks back, and then both follow out the door.

"So what is this about?" Maximus asks fully awake.

"Well, someone in there is missing could you guess who it is?" Minerva asks folding her arms, with a determined look on her face. Maximus opens the door and peers inside.

"Richard?" Maximus asks.

"Is that his name? Well yes he's the one missing" Minerva says still maintaining the same expression.

"Hmm where could he have gone? You injured him quite badly" Maximus asks putting his hand on his chin.

"It's not Richard anymore; Richard is sealed away in that body, just like the Demon was. They've only switched places" Minerva says.

"Come to think of it, how are you out and about?" Ricky asks yawning.

"I'll explain later if you remember to ask me" Minerva says.

"Oh ok" Ricky replies.

"If I had to guess the Demon is out feeding on the lesser fiends in the slums, to regain it's power, the Demon hunts for mako through humans, because natural mako is to pure for it" Minerva says.

"Too pure? What do you mean too pure?" Maximus asks.

"The Demon is in its larval state you could say. The egg being Richard's body, it needs something less…toxic then natural mako, which is through either people or fiends infused with mako. To reach its final state it would need to feed off of a human who is infused with natural mako, not like SOLDIER whom are infused with modified mako, so it's not toxic to the subject. Long ago, when these Demons were abundant the Cetra as they would call them, fought and sealed off these Demons, what I wonder is how there is still any left?" Minerva says thinking very hard.

"So, let me get this straight, somehow that Demon took over Richard's body and imprisoned him like it was inside his own body?" Ricky asks with curiosity.

"Yes, that's right" Minerva says unfolding her arms.

"And then, people like me and you are its main priority to reach its final state?" Ricky asks again.

"Yeah, and if I'm right, then it would be feeding on lesser fiends to heal it's wound that I had left it, after that I guess it would attempt to feed off of us again, but don't worry" Minerva says trying to comfort him, but at the same time wanting him to know what's going on.

"Uh, just wondering is it me or is everything getting fuzzy?" Ricky asks holding his head and trying to keep balance.

"It's done healing just like I had guessed, its coming here, go wake everyone up and get ready for another battle" Minerva says pulling out her swords. The roar of the Demon can be heard echoing through the slums. People begin to run inside shutting their doors and, barricading themselves inside. Ricky runs inside to wake everyone up along with Maximus. The roar of the Demon still echoes which is then combined with the roars of fiends. The roars are a lot stronger then before, meaning more fiends. It even begins to shake the ground; the magnitude of the battle is equal to that of a war. It could even be seen that hundreds of Shinra helicopters fly upward in the north to escape the slums. The group runs out battle ready and joins with Minerva. The shaking of the slums become stronger similar to an earthquake. The Demon is seen in the sky levitating, about a mile away, hundreds of fiends join the Demon. Below it one could see smoke and rubble fly in the air. The group, stricken with fear stands waiting for the war. Some begin to pray, some take a deep breath. Minerva turns around with a smile filled with determination, and fear all at once.

"Guys, before anything happens, I want to let you know I won't let any of you fall, no matter what. I hope you guys trust me, and I'll see you after this darkness, Ok?" Minerva says tears filling in her eyes. The group looks at her, all at once they nod, they finish their prayers and breaths and all together charge at the Demons direction.

**Chapter V-Peace at Last?**

Back on the Upper plate

Johnny sits in class, sun high in the sky, the teacher teaching the class as usual.

("Hmm, it's been a week since that incident; I've been living with Kaitlyn while her parents are gone. Ahh Ricky what has happened to you?" Johnny thinks to himself, which is suddenly interrupted by the teacher calling on him.)

"Zack, are you daydreaming?" The teacher yells.

"Uh, no sorry Miss Z" Johnny replies sitting up straight. Kaitlyn giggles in the back.

"Then what are we discussing?" The teacher demands.

"Uh…we were discussing…something" Johnny says scratching his head, thinking.

"Your citizenship is dropping you know" The teacher replies in a stern voice, and then continues teaching.

"Psst, she always picks on you" A girl behind him whispers.

"Yeah I know, oh well I guess she loves me" Johnny whispers back, looking straight at the clock. The bell rings, and he darts outside the door, and waits for Kaitlyn.

"Ahh, man I hate this teacher" Johnny says to Kaitlyn as she walks out.

"Maybe if you pay attention you'll like her more stinky!" She jokes, and laughs at Johnny.

"Yeah, you're right oh well" Johnny replies smiling back. The two walk out together, when suddenly the ground begins to shake. The Intercom goes on.

"Everyone, get to a class, this is not an earthquake drill, I repeat this is not an earthquake drill"

"What an earthquake now?" Johnny yells as everyone scurries into a classroom.

"Yeah, quickly Zack into this class" Kaitlyn yells, pulling his arm. Everyone gets under a desk, the building shaking violently but nothing falling down. Kaitlyn gets close to Johnny, as they share a desk. Johnny's emotions begin to jump, and he shyly puts his arms around her.

"It'll be ok Kaitlyn…" Johnny whispers to the shaking and terrified girl.

Down in the Slums

The group charges in, Minerva leading the assault. "We've got to defeat him, before he fully regenerates!" Minerva shouts, as she slashes a charging fiend out of her way. She brings her hand up while still charging, and a veil appears from it quickly evaporating. The group gains a holy armor set, in glowing white. The group clashes with the charging fiends, with their own charge. Grace in the back, with Rachel, and Jessica casting their spells. Ricky, Maximus, Minerva, and Mark are up front fighting their way through the flood like army. Reginald stands in between shooting over shoulders and heads, stabbing the fiends that get past the front lines. The fight takes place in a wide open range of what used to be houses until the fiends destroyed and flattened the land in their charge. Ricky pulls apart his hollow blade from the main blade, which is called Vendetta for its V shape. In one hand he holds Vendetta and in the other hand he holds the 5/6 complete sword, which then he slashes away a fiend lunging at him with Vendetta, he raises the other sword and smashes it into the ground, sending the blue vertical wave outward. Maximus, dashes forward through 3 fiends, who cause them to fall, blood gushing out of them. Reginald fires his rifle at the fiends flying overhead, suddenly a fiend attempts to pounce on him, but it quickly dropped by a giant ice piece. Reginald looks back at Grace who is still casting, and he smiles, but quickly returns to covering overhead. The fiends manage to surround the group, making it more difficult to cover each side. A fiend overhead flies with great velocity towards Jessica, but right before it reaches her Minerva appears and smashes it out of the way, then she jumps into the sky, aiming at the Demon. The Demon which looks like it's in a trance, snaps out to see her charging at it, and attempts to counter with its own charge. Rachel falls to the ground by a fiend dragging her from behind, in the sky she sees a large clash of pure light and endless darkness, but then is quickly saved by Reginald who shoots the demon in the head.

"Thanks!" She yells, getting up as quick as she can, and healing herself, with a cure. Reginald turns back to the sky, shooting the demons out as he sees them, until suddenly he looks straight to see Ricky smashed into him. The group, including Reginald and Ricky whom are on the ground look up to see a towering fiend, eyes burned out, teeth fill its mouth, skin looking as hard as stone, and the limbs are lined with spikes. It roars, and charges at Ricky smashing the other fiends out of its way. The Shadow of Minerva appears, and engulfs the beast in flames by slashing at it. The beast Roars and swipes at the Shadow, which evaporates and reappears over the beast, which then the Shadow drops down, slicing the beast in half. The Shadow disappears, returning back to Minerva who is fighting with the Demon. The Shadow merges with Minerva, who then immediately blocks an incoming swipe from the Demon which causes light and darkness to stream out of the blade and claw. Minerva disengages but then is suddenly caught by a flying demon from behind. It grabs her but a veil of light fires around them burning the flying fiend. The Demon charges at her, which she blocks, but then the Demon disappears right before striking her. Astonished, she looks around, only to see the Demon aim for the cleric Jessica. Minerva attempts to intercept the Demon, but before it strikes Jessica, she looks at the Demon in the eyes, frightened. This causes the Demon to steer off course, into the ground. Maximus attacks the Demon, slashing at it, but the Demon grabs his sword, and then suddenly a fiend swipes him from the back. Maximus lets go of his sword, grabs onto the fiend's shoulders and back flips over it, then quickly he beats it in the back striking it in multiple directions, then finishing it by kicking the fiend off to the side. The Demon takes this chance to throw the sword straight at him. Maximus realizes and attempts to sidestep, but is astonished by Ricky blocking with his completed sword. The Demon roars and a dark flaming orb appears in front of its mouth. Minerva, from the air strikes the demon on the demon into the ground, burying the orb, and then disengages along with Maximus and Ricky.

"There's too many of them!" Mark yells, rotating 360 degrees smacking a fiend in front and behind him away with his key blades. The Demon gets up, roars into the air, rallying all the fiends to its location. As the fiends disengage from the group, the Demon grabs one and bites it on the neck, regenerating its wounds. It then points over towards the group and roars once again. The group tired, and beaten gets ready for a 2nd wave. Ricky weakly lifts his sword and smashes it onto the ground, causing his blade beam to erupt taking a few fiends with it, but in turn Ricky falls exhausted. Mark charges in, key blades in both hands, swiping everything out of his way aiming for the Demon. As Mark runs through taking a few fiends with him, the fiend's claw at him causing multiple scratch wounds, and some gashes, but he presses forward. Once Mark reaches the Demon, the Demon pushes his key blades aside like nothing, grabs his face and launches him high up in the air in the direction of the group. Minerva catches him, but is quickly encountered by the Demon attempting to bite her, but instead bites an intercepting Maximus instead. Maximus staring at her with the Demon on his shoulder, crushing his shoulder bone, blood leaks from his mouth, eyes closed.

"No!" Minerva screams, tears dripping. She uses one hand to attempt to stab the Demon in the head, but the Demon stabs Maximus with its claws and disappears. Minerva drops down to the ground, drops off mark, the rest of the group, even more fatigued, barely standing up, holds out against the incoming fiends. Ricky lays on the ground unconscious, along with Mark, and Reginald whom is bleeding severely from a fiend pounce. Grace, Jessica, Rachel hold out the incoming fiends, who inch ever more closely to the fallen allies. Minerva levitates a little, eyes glowing pure white, tears still leaking out, arms spread like an angel, behind her a spiritual army all pure white, charge at the demon army. The armor on the group disappears as the army appears. The fiends fight the holy army, but fall quickly, much escape the onslaught. As soon as the last of them fall, the Demon is gone, leaving a shredded Maximus, its head connected only to the spine which had been ripped out of the back, body with multiple punctures from the claw. His own sword stabbed inside his heart, all of this in a pool of blood. Minerva looks, and runs over, as quickly as she can, the holy army fading away. The Demon suddenly pounces on her back, and stabs her with its claws. Minerva falls breathless, unconscious from sheer pain, the rest of the group too weak to do anything or unconscious or fainted. The Demon lets out a victorious roar, but then stops, and drops to the ground on all fours puking out its own demon blood. From the back a light appears, and Richard pulls himself out from the Demon's Body, with his weapons, and original clothing. Richard looks at the demon with anger, and sadness, as it is still puking. He charges and attempts to slice off the Demons head, but the Demon melts into the ground, staring at Minerva. Richard looks around, to see Ricky lying on the floor, blood stained either by his own, or by fiends. Reginald also lying on the floor but with multiple claw wounds to the front torso. Jessica, Grace, and Rachel unconscious also blood splattered by fiends. As he's about to look over to Maximus he, stops himself tears begin to drop, but then he looks at Minerva who has a gash in the middle of the back near the neck. Richard wipes away his tears, and gathers the fallen allies. He gathers some broken wood, to make a campfire with Grace's fire materia. After he sets these up, he patches up everyone's wounds with his clothing, then begins to dig a grave for the fallen Maximus. He sits near the fire, watching the group, and whispers to himself "Thank you" Tears, leaking out.

On the Upper plating

The earthquake comes to an end as quickly as it started, and the class gets up from under the desks. "Well, honestly why do we hide under desks?" Johnny asks stretching his back.

"I'm not sure, hey Zack what did you…" Kaitlyn asks getting cut off by the teacher.

"Well, everyone please proceed outside and follow earthquake drill procedures." The teacher says pointing out of the class.

"Seriously a desk isn't gonna help when the building falls on top of us right Kaitlyn?" Johnny asks following the rest of the class out.

"Y-yeah your right" Kaitlyn replied weakly.

"Is something wrong?" Johnny stops and asks.

"Oh no it's nothing I was just surprised is all" Kaitlyn replies putting on a fake smile.

"Alright then" Johnny replies contemplating her smile. The class reaches outside on the field. All of them stand while the teachers take roll. After about half an hour the students are excused from school, due to the time. Johnny and Kaitlyn begin to walk home until he passes the covered hole where he remembers Martin's attack and Ricky's disappearance.

"Hey I'll meet you back at your place, also again thank you so much for letting me stay with you, I really appreciate it" Johnny tells Kaitlyn smiling and waving her goodbye.

"Oh, alright." Kaitlyn replies, returning the gesture. Kaitlyn starts walking home alone while Johnny stares at the hole for a little bit, with a puzzled look on his face.

("Hmm, where did Ricky go, if anything they would've found him by now…also whatever happened to Martin?") Johnny says thinking to himself until suddenly he hears the scream of Kaitlyn, which causes him to break for a run in her direction. He stops in Kaitlyn's house to see two students wielding SOLDIER swords Kaitlyn. He recognizes the two as SOLDIERs.

"Give us the Materia!" one of them shouts threatening her with the sword.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" Kaitlyn yells frightened.

"What are you two doing?!" Johnny shouts.

"Johnny? Is that you?" one of them yells back.

"Good, Johnny mind helping us get a materia out of her?" the one threatening her asks.

"No, put down your weapons now!" Johnny demands.

"You don't have any right to give us commands, either help us or die!" the one that's not doing anything yells back. Suddenly the window shatters and a black shadow jumps in and pounces on the threatening SOLDIER, Kaitlyn falls back from the force of the pounce. The flaming humanoid like creature bites the fallen SOLDIERs neck and rips it off swallowing the chunk of flesh. The other SOLDIER turns around in time to block the demon. Johnny's training kicks in and he uses the opportunity of the distraction to grab Kaitlyn and run.

"W-what are you?!" The SOLDIER shouts in fear.

"M-mako, I…need mako!" the demon roars attempting to pounce on him. The SOLDIER reacts quickly and dodge rolls off to the side, but upon getting up the demon throws its entire body with full force at him knocking him off balance. The demon then stabs the SOLDIER in the stomach and bites his neck. The SOLDIERs eyes are white with pain, attempting to scream but nothing is heard. After a few moments the demon roars and becomes a shadow once more and leaves the house after Johnny.

Johnny running off with Kaitlyn in his arm tells her to call the police. Kaitlyn listens, and begins to franticly tell the operator what has happened until suddenly the demon appears in front of the two.

"What do you want?!" Johnny yells stopping in fear.

"I…want to heal!" the demon roars, then begins to charge at him. Johnny sidesteps and begins to running as fast as he can. The demon lunges at Johnny and manages to slash Johnny's back while he's running. Johnny lets off a yell of pain, but keeps running forward, Kaitlyn holding him tightly. A Pelican is heard overhead, and the demon fades away into the shadows. Spartans begin to pour out, a total of 8. Johnny sets Kaitlyn down then his vision begins to blur, black spots begin appearing, it begins to become difficult to breath, and the sounds he hears echo through his head until everything goes black. Kaitlyn frightened and crying watches Johnny get lifted into the Pelican along with her. Paramedics begin to work quickly on Johnny's back that now has 3 deep gashes across his back and through his spine.

A few days later

Johnny wakes up in a dark cold prison cell, arms banded together by cuffs linked with similar cuffs to his legs. The ground is cold, and there are no windows. He turns his head to see another prisoner with his face buried in his legs. Johnny crawls over to him.

"Where are we?" Johnny asks. The prisoner doesn't respond. Johnny repeats himself and taps the prisoner, only to find the prisoner is dead with decaying flesh. Johnny stares at it for a moment unsurprised.

"He's been in here for a week" a voice calls out. Johnny turns to see a Spartan outside his cell.

"Why am I in here?" Johnny asks.

"Because we know you're that SOLDIER in the reports" the Spartan replies.

"What reports?"

"The one where there were two rogue SOLDIERs resisting arrest along with an Infantryman that had been carried off"

"How do you know that?"

"After you were severely wounded by something unknown we ran some tests and found mako flowing through your blood." The Spartan says. Johnny tries to get up but then falls back down from sheer pain in his back.

"So what do you want then?" Johnny asks. Fear creeping into his mind.

"Not me, I would surely shoot you right now, but our president would like to see you ASAP" the Spartan replies opening the gate.

"What does he want with me?"

"The hell would I know" the Spartan says while walking into the cell and grabbing Johnny up. The Spartan walks off dragging Johnny along while he's limping. After a series of staircases and hallways they reach the presidents room. The room is enormous, with a view of the city and a balcony. In the center of the room is a large desk with the back of the chair facing Johnny and the Spartan.

"Take a seat" a voice emits from the chair. The Spartan forces Johnny to sit in a chair nearby.

"You may leave now" the voice comes again. The Spartan salutes and leaves.

"So I wish to speak with you…but first what is your name boy?" the president asks as he turns in his chair, in a neatly dressed red suit, hands on his lap.

"It's none of your concern" Johnny replies coldly.

"Well, if you say so, but what is it you are doing trying to resist?" the president asks

"Shinra has taken everything from my people, why else wouldn't I resist?" Johnny says

"We haven't done anything to your people, your people as a matter of fact are living harmoniously with ours…maybe your Director was trying to encourage some morale boosts?" the president says with a stern voice.

"How can I trust you?" Johnny asks suspiciously.

"Why would I lie to you? I could simply kill you right now if you hadn't realized."

"So what do you want with me then?" Johnny asks

"You SOLDIERs are superior at fighting in close ranged combat compared to our Spartans, and therefore I would like you to join our military to ensue the peace amongst our people is unharmed." The president says.

"Alright, and just one question then, where was the girl that was with me?" Johnny asks.

"Just like that you're ready huh? I see SOLDIERs are quite powerful people indeed…the girl has been returned home and is under the protection of the military you hadn't need to worry" the president replies.

"Well, if everyone is at peace, why continue fighting?" Johnny replied feeling more assured.

"I'm glad you see it my way" the president replies smiling.

**Chapter VI-Plans**

One day after the battle

Ricky wakes up, but as he does he feels shocks of pain coursing through his overworked muscles. He scans the area to see an extinguished campfire, Richard with his head down in the opposite direction of himself, and the rest of the group laid down on the ground, wounds mended. Ricky continues to look around, noticing the time of day it is, which is by assumption dawn. He checks himself, noticing that he still has his spirit weapons. Ricky uses them to help himself up, but immense pain came with it. He suddenly falls to the ground gasping for air from the pain. A hand is held out in front of his face. Ricky looks up to see the hand belongs to Richard and takes it. Ricky tries to speak but nothing comes out.

"You should rest some more you took quite a beating back there" Richard whispered. Ricky then nodded and was set back down where he started.

A few moments later…

An engine roar overhead begins to home in on the group. Richard snaps his head in the direction of the sound to see a pelican. The pelican begins to land and out pours SOLDIERs with Shinra insignia. Richard counts an entire battalion, and sees another pelican in the distance. Richard then runs off into the distance and hides behind some rubble. The SOLDIERs run over to the still unconscious troops and begin checking them.

"These have the mark of SOLDIER over here!" one of them calls out.

"This one too!" another calls out. A Spartan then steps out of the pelican.

"This one looks like just a civilian" one of the SOLDIERs says.

"Bring them all into the bird, we'll look at them some more later" the Spartan says. Richard watches as they carry each of the unconscious groups to the pelican. The pelican then lifts off once more and continues its flight path. Richard begins to run off into the distance following the pelican.

On the upper plating a day after the conversation with the president.

Johnny exits the Shinra building in his full SOLDIER garb with an engraved Shinra insignia.

"Ahh, it's nice wearing this again…but I wonder what happened to the others…" Johnny asks himself. "Ah its fine, I'm talking to myself if anything Shinras taking care of em". Johnny digs through his pocket and pulls out a cell phone, and dials a number.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn's voice says.

"Hello? Kaitlyn?" Johnny asks.

"Yes? Who is this?" She questions.

"It's me Johnny!" Johnny says excitedly.

"Hmm, I think you have the wrong number" She says.

"What? It can't be, well sorry to bother you, Bye!" Johnny says.

"Not a problem, bye!" she hangs up.

"Hm, that was weird I'll just try again".

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Kaitlyn? It's me Johnny?"

"You again?"

"Wha? So this is the right number!"

"I'm sorry I'm very busy I don't have time for this"

"Wait!" the phone goes dead.

"What the hell just happened?" Johnny asks himself. "Hmm, maybe she'll recognize me when I actually go see her" Johnny runs off into the distance.

In the president's room, he lights a cigarette.

"Sir we got some more SOLDIER operatives and civilians with them" a voice says out of the microphone.

"Ah, good I was thinking of using some of them for experiments I guess the new ones will do" the president says puffing out some smoke.

"As for the civilians' sir?" the voice asks.

"Ah, hmm…rewrite their memories and put them in our society" the president says taking another whiff of his cigarette.

"Affirmative" the voice ends.

Johnny runs up the doorsteps to Kaitlyn's house and rings the doorbell. A young woman answers the door.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Hi, is Kaitlyn around?" Johnny replies.

"Yes'm, I'm Kaitlyn" She says with a smile.

"Really? Are you sure? I thought someone else lived here, well sorry to bother you" Johnny says

"Oh not at all" the young women says, and closes the door. Johnny again pulls out his cell phone.

"Hello?" the president's voice answers.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble finding the girl I was with before my accident; do you know what happened to her?" Johnny asks.

"…I didn't get a chance to tell you about her…" the president's voice trails off.

"Hmm? What happened?" Johnny asks breathing a little harder.

"Some…unidentified men attacked and managed to break through our military watch over her, and in the process killed her without mercy…" the president says gravely.

"You can't be serious… it's only been a day right?" Johnny says breathing faster and more heavily.

"Yes, I know but we'll find them-"

"And when you do, tell me immediately I'll deal with it" Johnny hangs up, and looks at his phone for a little bit, then quickly shoves it into his pocket and sits down, and buries his face into his hands.

A few weeks later in a science lab

Two large stasis tubes surrounded by scientist are centered in the room. Inside one of the tubes is Ricky, in the other is Minerva both with masks linked to the top in it, eyes closed and their bodies completely exposed.

"This one's ok, how bout the other specimen?" one of the scientist asks

"Marvelous over here, she seems to have been able to refine some of her ability already!" a scientist quickly jotting down notes replies.

"This one on the other hand seems to just have received it" the other scientist says.

"Have we had cases similar to this?" one of them asks.

"Yes we have, and they used to be plentiful amongst the planet, and they're what we, the scientists who know it, call Ancients" a scientist says entering the room.

"Really? Tell us more about them sir" one of them eagerly asks.

"Well-" Suddenly an explosion rumbles the room. A body flies through the door scorched. At the doorway a humanoid figure cloaked in cloth stands. A rapier in one hand the other smoking. The scientists begin to scramble around.

"Save the data! I don't care for your lives it's the data that counts!" the head scientist shouts running off into another room. The scientists begin scrambling on the computers saving files entering codes and then darting off. The humanoid figure raises his hand and suddenly dark portals appear under the scientists. They let out a scream of astonishment and then are suddenly cut up by shadows leaving behind only their robes. The door the head scientist used to run through suddenly freezes and shatter, standing in the doorway is the scientist with a large weapon, pointed near the cloaked figure.

"You will become one of my experiments!" the scientist yells. The figure points his hand at him, and out comes a blue vapor. Suddenly the doorway is covered in an ice block, behind it the scientist tries to break through. The figure removes his hood to reveal a badly maintained Richard and takes a deep breathe.

"It's taken me awhile to find you guys but I finally have" He says to the two in stasis. The scientist runs to grab a camera and takes pictures. Richard shatters the glass of the tubes and removes the two. Then suddenly disappears into shadows. The scientist calls the president.

"Hello? Mr. President? Yes I have some photos I would like you to see" The scientist says.

At the Presidents office, a few hours after the incident the scientist with the photos and the president sit on the couch talking to one another. "Ah, yes I think I can use these photos" the president says looking through the photos.

"Ah I figured you might, but I would like a new lab if you don't mind to continue my experiments" the scientist replies.

"But of course…what was your name again?" the President asks.

"Kevin" he replies.

"Ah, yes Kevin we'll build you a new lab in about a week until then take a vacation" the President says with a reassuring smile.

"Really? Thank you Mr. President" Kevin replies.

"Anyways, I have other things to attend to please leave me be" the President says still scanning through the photographs. Kevin gets up, salutes and leaves. "Hmm, these photographs will show me my new weapon's capabilities" the president says pulling out a phone.

"Hello? Did you find anything?" Johnny asks frantically

"Yes, in fact we have photographs of them now" the president replies.

"Oh, please send them over!" Johnny says. The president hangs up and sends the photos to Johnny's cell phone. Johnny looks through the newly sent but edited pictures.

"Hmm, why do two of them look familiar…? I can't put my finger on it but it feels like I've seen him before…never mind it's time to start searching" Johnny says in a café drinking his mug. He gets up and pays, then leaves the café.

Somewhere within a cave with a brightly lit campfire Minerva wakes up. She scans the area to see Ricky unconscious, dead, or sleeping on the opposite side of the fire. She gets up to realize that she's missing her clothing when the cloak around her falls off, then quickly drops back down to grab it.

"Sorry about that, that's how I found you" Richard says walking in with his hood over his head.

"The…Demon?" She asks weakly.

"No, not anymore thanks to you guys" Richard says taking off his cloak and walking over to her. "I've brought some food and clothing for you guys" Richard sets a neatly folded set of clothes, and a bowl of rice in front of her.

"Is he…dead?" Minerva asks looking over to Ricky.

"No, not yet anyways just breathing weakly" Richard replies sitting down adjacent to her forming a triangle around the fire between the three. "You should eat to regain your strength" Richard says. Minerva looks at the bowl of food then back at him.

"What happened to the others?" She asks.

"…I'm not sure; I've been searching them for as long as I could, but all I found leads on were on you two…the others basically vanished…You two were being used as experiments for Shinra" Richard says looking at the fire. Minerva picks up the bowl and begins to eat very slowly. Richard lays back to rest for a few moments.

"What's going to happen now? Shinras probably looking for us now" Minerva trails off.


End file.
